The New Additions
by JordanCullen815
Summary: A normal day Cullen house turns akward after a visit from 3 kids claiming their fathers are Jasper and Emmett. And one is Jasper's niece. How will they adjust to the new additions?
1. Hi we're your kids!

BELLA POV

Edward and I were sitting on the couch watching Cinderella with a 1 year old looking Renesmee. Edward and I were lying down with Renesmee on us. She was almost close to sleeping. We were at the part with Cinderelle and Prince Charming were dancing at the ball.

Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs playing X-BOX and Rosalie and Alice were looking at magazines on the couch next to us. Esme was outside gardening and Carlisle was at work. There was a ring at the door and Rose got up and answered it.

"I'll move so you can put Ness down for her nap" Alice whispered and Edward laid her down where Alice was and put a brown blanked onto her. I walked to the door and Rose was there.

"Hi how can we help you?" I asked. There were 3 children there. A boy, and two girls. The boy had red eyes and blonde sandy hair. One of the girls was a red head and the other a blonde like the boy. They had red eyes also. They looked young.

"Hi I'm Alex McCarty and this is Aurora Whitlock and this is Lucy Hale. Can we come in?" he asked. Rose's eyes widened and nodded and opened the door more so they can come in.

"Carlisle!" I called softly, not to wake up Renesmee. Even though she was vampire when you woke her from her nap she was cranky like all human toddlers. Emmett learned that the hard way.

"Yes Bella?" he asked coming downstairs.

"Um these are visitors. And I think we should talk with them" I said quietly.

"Yes we've been searching you all over. Carmen Denali said you lived here" the red head said in a very high soprano voice.

"Yes can we help you" Carlisle asked politely.

"It's best if talk with the whole family" the brunette said. Carlisle nodded and called Family Meeting.

"Alright now that we're all here I think our visitors have something to say" Carlisle asked. They nodded. The brunette gave a look to the boy and he nodded.

"Ok, this may seem as a shock, but please believe us. You may not remember but it's true. My name is Aurora Whitlock. Yes Whitlock. I was born a after Jasper Whitlock left to the army. When my mother heard he never came back, she murdered herself. It was hard, but my cousin helped me out.I was changed a week after my 14th birthday. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was walking in an alley when a vampire saw me. He bit me but another one knocked him out of the way. That person ended up being Lucy. I'll let her say her story. But once I realized what I was we ran off and found Alex. Jasper Whitlock, you're my father. Remember anyone by the name of Darlene?" she asked and told her story.

"Oh my god" Jasper muttered and put his head in his hands.

"I'll let that sink in. Hey I'm Alex McCarty. My story is better. I was only one years old when my father left to go hunting. His name was Emmett McCarty. My mother, devasted by the 'bear attack" he said in air quotes, "ignored me, saying how much I looked like my dad. After about a year she noticed me again and started being a mother. One day I got home and my mother was dead. By a vampire. He tried to kill me but ended up not, but changing me. I had no one to go to to I ran off and that's when I found my new sisters Lucy and Aurora. Hey Emmett does Sandy ring a bell?" he asked not as nervous as Aurora was. He was like Emmett. Fearless, and not afraid so say anything.

"Alright, I'm the last one. I'm Lucy Hale. Aurora's blood cousin. I was changed way before her. My story isn't great. My mother was Jasper's sister and I was walking home from school and that's when I got attacked. I was there for my funeral, it was nice. But I went off on my own. I found a coven and stayed with them. Then I decided it was time to go and visit. I walked down the alley hoping no one would recognize me and I saw Aurora. She was being attacked and I knocked the vampire out of the way. I'm about 20 years older than Lucy. Hey Uncle Jazz remember me?" she asked and gave Jasper a hug who returned it. He smiled and kissed her head.

"Of course I do Luce" he said and let go. I saw the longing on Aurora's eyes. He looked at her and his eyes went wide.

"Alright so that's us. We just wanted to visit and say hello. Hopefully we'll see you soon. We just wanted you guys to know about us" Alex said.

"Well that's a shock" Carlisle said. They nodded.

"See you guys later" Lucy smiled small.

"Your not going anywhere" Rose smiled.

**Ok so that's my story! I'm kinda new at this sooo if there are any problems tell me! And please review!!! :D **


	2. Jasper and Aurora

JASPER POV

Ok! I think I've had my shock pill this morning. I learn that my niece Lucy is still alive and a VAMPIRE. I learn I have a DAUGHTER that's a VAMPIRE!

"That's how I felt Jasper!" Edward yelled. He was talking bout when he found out about Nessie. As I walked up the stairs I saw looked through the window and saw Lucy with Carlisle. She was moving objects with her mind. Her face all concentrated as she lived the rocks one by one into the air and Carlisle instructing her. Wow. I also heard Aurora telling Alice some things she remembered about her childhood. This was the time to go in. I prepped myself in my mind about what I was going to say.

"Just say whatcha feel Jasper! I don't need to know!" Edward yelled. _Get the hell outta my mind! _I thought. He chuckled.

"Hey Ali Aurora" I said opening the door. Alice was sitting on our couch and Aurora was hugging a pillow on the bed. My pillow. I wondered if she knew that…

"Hey Jazz. Ok Esme!" she said and ran off.

"She didn't call you!" I called after her. I heard her giggle and then she was with Esme.

"Hi" I said. Aurora looked up and stared at me. She had sadness and nervousness coming off of her.

"No need to be nervous or scared." I said. She laughed for a sec then smiled at the bed.

"So…" I said. How do you started a conversation with a daughter you never knew! _Don't answer that you little! _I thought. Edward didn't say anything. Good man

"Don't act as if you have to have to talk to me" she said and played with the end of the pillow.

"I'm not. I want to know everything about you" I smiled. She looked up shyly and sighed.

"Alright. I was born after you left to war. Grandma and Grandpa always said how cute I was and looked like my father with the blonde hair and face. Once I grew up, my mom really started noticing it. She, was always depressed and looking at me and going back to her work. Grandma tried to get her to talk to me. But no. Then she said I would end up like Lucy and I heard Aunt Amanda cry whenever someone mentioned her. I always wondered why. Mom told me she was murdered. I knew I wouldn't end up like her, but I technically did" she laughed without humor " I remember that day perfectly probably because I always thought about it. I don't know. But this one I remember too. I came home from school and saw police in my house in the kitchen. Grandma and Aunt Amanda were there talking with police. Grandma was crying along with Aunt Amanda and then they told me my mother killed herself. She stabbed herself. I always knew it was my fault. Because I looked so much like you." She said and took an unnecessary breath.

" I was only 11. The week after I turned 14 I went to visit my friend Connor. On my way there I saw a little alley like thing. It lead to the street of Connor's home and I decided to take it down there. When I was half way down I felt like someone was following me. That's when he pounced. The venom was so unbearingly painful. I remember like it was yesterday. Then Lucy knocked me out of the way and took me to the little hilltop where I used to play as a kid. Once I learned what I was we traveled and met Alex. He's our brother and we say we're cousins. Which we are. But when we heard our parents' names we had to find you. We just had to see you" she whispered and a little tear that only some vampires could have rolled down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. I stared at her. She reached into this little tote bag she brought and took out a picture. It was from my time.

"That's mom and me" she smiled at it and handed it to me. There was Darlene.

"Wow. I just can't believe this. Now I know what Edward feels like" I chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just something I can relate to now. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I couldn't stay and be with you and lead a normal life. Instead I'm this blood crazed monster"

"No your not. We are. Our eyes are red. I think I scared little girl downstairs" she laughed. I laughed too. Ness got scared at the littlest things.

"That's Renesmee for you" I smiled. She put her duplicate blonde hair that she got form me behind her ears and she took deep breaths.

"Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Yes." She answered nodding

"Do you think you can give me a chance?" I asked. She smiled and nodded then attacked me in a hug.

"I've been waiting for this my whole existence! And of course you can Daddy" she said.


	3. Alex McCarty

EMMETT POV

"So Alex what do you like do you like to do in your spare time?" Rose asked.

"I play sports with my sisters. By that I mean Lucy and Rory. Man Rory has some pitch!" he said impressed with Aurora, Jazz's kid.

"Baseball?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yep. We found this one coven who told us about you. They were pretty nice. This girl Tanya has this huge crush on Edward though! It was so funny to watch. Rory would startying though! laughing and then Tanya would get all lovey dovey about Edward. It was funny. Carmen was like Esme. Elezaer was like Carlisle. He was with the Volturi and Kate and Irina were like Rosalie and Alice. Irina was so annoying! I mean she always talked about shopping and other stuff." He rolled his eyes. I looked to Rose and she looked to me.

"Um the Denalis?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yup!" he said popping his 'p'.

"Yeah it's funny to watch Tanya still think she has a chance with Edward. She even flirted with him in front of Bella and Nessie!" Rose laughed.

"Nessie?" Alex asked.

"Your cousin" I said. He tiled his head.

"Eddie and Bella Boo's kiddy. The Loch Ness Monster" I grinned.

"EMMETT ONE MORE TIME AND YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW! SHE IS NOT THE LOCH NESS MONSTER DAMN IT!" Bella screamed at me. I laughed. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Bellsy" I apologized.

"That was weird" he said.

"Get used to it kid" I said.

"So was that the whole story you said to Carlisle and everyone?" Rosalie asked. Alex shook his head.

"That was a summary" he said.

"What's the whole thing?" she asked. He took a deep breath and opened Rosie's car and sat in the driver's seat. He took the keys and turned it on without the engine on and turned on the radio on.

"How?" Rose asked.

"they were over there" he said and nodded over to the key rack where we hang up our keys when we walk through door.

"Ok well I don't like talking about it. Neither do the girls. Well Lucy doesn't care but Rory doesn't. Alright. Well I was one when you left. You remember that. Well after you left mom got really worried. Remember that I have power of memory so I can remember in and everything that day. When you didn't get home with Uncle Chris she called Aunt Mary. She said that Aunt Chris was there but you weren't. She called everyone from Henry to David. They said they you weren't there. Mom let it go and the next day you still weren't there. That's when she called the police" he said. I gasped when he said Chris and Mary. I remember all those of my friends.

"when the police said you were mauled bear. Then said a bear because someone reported it mom never came out of her room. She ignored me and walked past me and went to live with Aunt Heidi for a year" he laughed without humor. I can't believe Sandy did that! She just left our son alone and went to live with her sister.

"Uncle Chris and Aunt Mary took me and treated me as their own. When mom suddenly showed up Aunt Mary and Uncle Chris were pissed. They didn't allow me to live with her after what she did to me. She abandoned me! But mom took me anyway then acted all motherly like she did before. Me of course being one years old I acted as if nothing ever happened. But now that I look back on memories, I know why Aunt Mary and Uncle Chris were always so angry at her. But one day after spending the day with my family I went home. I saw my mom screaming in the kitchen and ran to her. This vampire had his teeth to her neck and killed her" he spat the last. I could see the anger spilling out. I didn't need Jazz's power for that.

"When he saw me he jumped onto to me and bit me. When he bit me he jumped off immediately as if someone caught him. He ran and the pain I was in was horrible. I was begging to die. When I realized I was a vampy I ran off. I found my sisters hunting and have been together ever since" he said. Wow! That was…brutal.

"I'm sorry! I won't try to replace your mother but I would like to be one" rose said. Alex smiled.

"I loved my mother don't get me wrong but she wasn't my mom. She was more of a person I lived with forcing herself to be motherly. And trust me you wouldn't be replacing her. She wasn't even a mom" he said. Ok now I'm really pissed at Sandy! She wasn't even a mom and Alex didn't even like her! How fucked up is that?!

"AW!" Rose squealed and hugged him.

"Um Dad tell Mom to please let me go!" he begged. I felt my eyes brighten. Dad! I haven't heard that in a while! I haven't realized I missed him calling me that. Rose squeezed him tighter.

"Please!" he asked.

"No!" Rose said. He sighed and let Rose squeeze him.


	4. Lucy Hale

CPOV

I was watching Lucy lift the potted plant my Esme made earlier this day and move it across the yard to the other table and it gently laid down. The concentration in her eyes went away, and the red eyes softened.

"Good job" I said. She smiled.

"So what was your human life like?" I asked. Alice, Jasper, and Aurora joined us quietly to hear. She sat down Indian style and stared at the grass. Jasper put his arms around Aurora like a V shape in front of her, and his chin went on the top of her head. Aurora was engrossed my her cousin's story, her eyes focused on Lucy.

"Not so great. There was a depression in my city and it only lasted 2 years before I became what I am today. There was a depression in my city and it only lasted 2 years before I became what am I today. My mother who was loving, my father was loving but never home it felt like living with a stranger, I had the best older brother and most bitter sister. She was just jealous of everything, and she had no reason to. When ever a girl stared at Ryan, her boyfriend, she was glare daggers or hiss at them. It was actually quite comical" she chuckled through her nose the garden tool Esme used and laid in the table softly. She smiled a sad a soft smile and stared at the ground as if remembering her loved ones. I felt sorry. Her eyes filled with sadness. That's something we have to change.

"Drew. How I miss him" she whispered. Her eyes got glassy as she chuckled again through her nose, pulling strands of grass out effortlessly and continuously.

"He was the best. Everything about him was sweet. His teacher's loved him, my parents' favorite, sister was jealous of him being popular for no reason, loved so much, cared for so much. Everyone knew who he was, and what he did. I loved him so much. He helped me with everything, boy troubles which sounds odd but he did, homework, problems, everything. When I was changed and got my strength back and was able to control my thirst I saw him through the window of his new home. 5 years later I 'disappeared. He married his girlfriend, Shelby, and I saw a little boy. It made me sad that I would never get to be a part of my nephew's life, or get to see Drew and Shelby one last time and tell them I was ok. I visited my parents' house. When I looked through the window of my room, I saw Ryan on my bed with my sister who was holding my porcelain doll that my father got me when he was on business. It looked just like me. Emily, my sister, was brushing the red hair of the glass doll. I never knew she cared so much, that's what made me sad. When she started crying and Ryan held her on _my _bed while cried over me, holding my doll to her chest. I couldn't be there, I too many emotions. I decided to take a walk down memory lane." She said her voice cracking and venom filled her eyes. We all stared at her sitting form in the middle of the grass telling her story staring at the ground. You couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"As I past the pastry shop, the clothing shop, the many shops there was an alley way to a forest. I went down it. There were bricks lined up to make the two walls close in on you. Making you feel closterfobic. There were people sitting against it, homeless. It made me in danger, even though I have everything to protect myself. It had two pathways. I decided to take the right one, since it was my favorite side. I saw a young girl walking by and I smelled the scent of a vampire, closely tracking his movements, he seemed young. I saw the familiar face of Aurora and the vampire pounced. Once, she screamed with all the voice she had, I pulled him off her and kicked out, telling him to get his snack somewhere else" she said chuckling through her mouth this time.

"I took Rory to the hilltop where we would be secluded from the world." Aurora hissed after that sentence. "After a few years of controlling her thirst we set off and ran into Alex. He reminded me of my big brother, but just a little. That's why I'm sorta attached. We ran into the Denali's. They said they knew where you were and told us. Then we ran into Maria, she said she knew you and that's it. Nettie scared me. She said she knew Uncle Jazz. They all did. I asked them and they didn't say but just went along like we weren't there" she said in her thinking face. I heard Jasper gasp.

"She led us here and you know the rest" she said running her hand through her hair. Debris fell out of it when she did.

"She scares me" Aurora whispered. Jasper tightened his grip on her.

"There's no reason to. If she comes I won't let her near you" he whispered to her. Lucy stared at them with sad eyes.

"Your lucky you have someone to watch over you, Rory. Alex has Emmett. You have Jasper. It's me, myself, and I. It's been that way since I can remember." She said in a voice that sounded like after someone's been crying, her eyes still filled with venom, and her voice cracked. She looked like a broken young girl.

"Luce" she said. Lucy shook her head and shot off into the house, the glass door cracking from force. Jasper set off calming waves, then we heard yelling and something crash. We all looked up to the room she was staying in and tears of venom that only few vampires can do, streamed down her face like a river. She yelled nothing and threw the pillow on the ground. Once she caught us looking she became quiet and closed the curtain.

"I haven't seen her this sad, in a while. Ever since David disappeared her world shattered. That's what she meant by it just being herself. David was her boyfriend. He was taken by a group of vampires. They were scary. Alex said I was being a sissy. I don't know why, but they just felt the need to take him. He was her protector, when she was tracked, he killed him. A threat, he drove it away. When daddy said he wouldn't let Maria near me, it reminded her of David. Plus telling everyone everything that happened didn't help. I'm debating on going up there or staying here" Aurora explained with a humorless laugh.

I don't know what I would do without my Esme. She's feeling what Edward and Bella were feeling when we left her. I can't imagine.

"I'm going for a walk. To clear my mind. And thanks for bringing my love into the subject Rory. Real thanks. Now I have more things to be depressed about" Lucy said sarcastically and ran off again.

"Do you think she'll let me start over like you did?" Jasper asked Rory.

"I don't know. Maybe, she just needs time. Hopefully she'll get over it, or she'll walk around the house for a day or two like a zombie" she sighed.

**Oooooh!!! Lucy got mad!!! Then depressed. Aw, poor her. haha, anyway haven't updated this in a while, got bored and had free time sooo yeahhh. Hope u love!!! R&R!!!! plz?! **

**~XOXO Jojo 333**


	5. New Diets

Aurora POV

Dad wants me and my cousins to switch diets. We have these red eyes; they have this beautiful golden topaz color. Let's say our first hunt didn't go so well. Alex tackled a bear but wasn't appealed to it. Lucy said it was gross and that humans are better. I think it'll be good for us; I don't want to take the lives of innocent humans and decrease the humanity population. I don't want to take their lives away, and not let them go back to their families. So I did hunt them and my eyes are having hints of gold every time I hunt.

"Alex just eat the damn thing!" Emmett told Alex, clearly annoyed.

"Dad! It's gross! It tastes like fricken tofu, but blood!" he exclaimed. Lucy just stared at the bear Emmett killed.

"Luce?" Dad asked her. Lucy shook her head.

"Rory?" Emmett asked. I hissed. I hate that nickname, it sounds like a guys.

"Oh you guys are babies! I'll eat it!" I said. I crouched down and pounced on it. I've been so thirsty I'll eat almost anything. Well, except for Nessie.

The blood was thick and warm, as it ran down my throat. After I was finished I wiped my mouth and smirked at my cousins.

"See?" I asked.

"Good job" Dad complimented. I smiled.

"Alex! Why can't you do that?" Emmett asked Alex. He shrugged.

"It's gross! I mean I've been living at a human drinker for so long animal blood doesn't sound appealing. And when I taste it I want to spit it out!" he said. Emmett sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry" Lucy whispered.

"Ok we are not leaving until both of you kill at least one thing" Dad looking at Lucy and Alex. They grimaced and looked to each other. Lucy sat on the ground and played with the small speck of dirt with her mind.

"Do I have to?" Alex whined. Both of our parents nodded.

"Do you need a demonstration on how to kill something?" he asked. Lucy nodded slightly and Alex gave a pre-tend yawn, leaning on a tree.

Emmett started wrestling with a bear and then twisted its neck.

"Ha! Take that bear!" he boasted with a grin. Alex snorted and Lucy giggled. I looked at the bear, it was sort of good but not that appeal that humans do. Lucy grimaced and crawled on all fours near the bear. She made a face and bit it.

"It's yummy!" she said and giggled. Emmett grinned at her again and gave her a high five.

"Bears are gross" he said and went over to a pack of deer. We all stared at him. He gave us a smirk and pounced on one.

"See Dad! I ain't no sissy!" he yelled, which was unnecessary. We spent the rest of the afternoon hunting, and Emmett got mad when ever Alex didn't want something. He was so stubborn!

"Alright It's getting late, let's head back" Dad said.

"Race you to the house?" Alex asked us.

"You're on!" Lucy said and they shot off. I ran after them and I was behind Lucy.

"You cheater!" Lucy screamed at him once we found him on the back porch.

"All is fair in love and war my dear" he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked. He shrugged and went inside.

"Wipe your self off Luce" he said. Her face had dirt from when he kicked dirt in her face. She used her sleeve to brush it off.

"You need a shower!" she giggled. I looked at my self and I too had dirt. I felt my hair and pulled out a little twig. How the hell did that get there?

"You too!"

"That was an interesting hunt" my dad spoke up.

"Hell yeah it is!" Emmett said.

"Oh Aurora, what happened?" my step-mom, Alice, asked.

"We had a race to the house and I got stuff and dirt on me. Well Alex kicked the dirt on me and Lucy, so that explains that" I told her. She went on her tip-toes and picked the twigs and stuff out of me hair. I had a feeling I would be happy with my new mom.

"I scheduled a shopping trip so we can get you new clothes. An all girls day" she said happily.

"No!" Bella shouted at her and she had Nessie on her hip. Yeah, I had a good feeling.

**So, this is the kids getting used to Cullen lifestyle. Ha! It's long, and useless but I had to put something. Haha, well I'm going to go now before I start ranting about stupid stuff. Well have a safe and happy holidays. I might not be able to write for a month or two because my family is having really **_**big **_**problems. Well you don't want to hear about them. So I'll see you guys later! Peace out! Please R&R!!!! OH! And I have a new poll about my other stories so be sure to take that! Thankies!! **

**XOXO Jojo **


	6. What's the story?

LPOV

Right now we were deciding on a story to tell the humans. We had a few ideas but they left it up to us to decide. I didn't know which one we should go with. I mean they're all good, but really. Listen to this and you'll know what I mean.

"Alex we're going with the long lost siblings!" Aurora growled at Alex and stood up.

"No, we're going with the one where they find us" Alex growled back.

"No!" Aurora shouted.

"Rory Whitlock, listen to me damn it!" Alex shouted.

"Hey!" Emmett warned. Alex rolled his eyes and out his attention back to Rory.

"Be a good little vampire and agree with me!" Rory said sweetly but yelled the last part. She edged closer.

"Rory just quit your whining we all know man knows best!" he retorted. Everyone gasped and the men were laughing silently, their bodies shaking with laughter. It was sooo not funny!

"Alex what the hell?!" I yelled and smacked the back of his head. Uncle Jazz was smiling the entire time. I think he got a kick out of my cousins which is pretty funny!

"Yeah!" Rory yelled and smacked his face though. I giggled.

"How about Rory picks?" Nessie spoke up. I looked to her and she smiled.

"Fine I guess it's fair" they mumbled. Hmm….I got one.

"How about that we were abused by out foster mother and Carlisle treated us and we found our long lost family?" I asked.

"I don't like it" Alex frowned.

"Shut up!" Rory said.

"You guys it was fair. Carlisle that's the one we're going with" Emmett told Carlisle. Alex looked pretty pissed.

"Dude it's not my fault my _thirteen_ year old son won't agree with a _girl_" Emmett smirked. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I win!" I smiled.

"Yay, for you!" Nessie cheered with me. I high-fived her.

"Good choice picking me, kid" I grinned.

"So I'll get the papers from Jenks and that's the story we'll tell the humans. You don't start school for another month so that'll give you to get used to our diet" Uncle Jazz told us.

"Kay thanks" Rory smiled a small smile.

"Bet you I can beat you at XBOX" Alex said cockily

"You're on!" she grinned and they started setting up.

Let the fighting begin!

**Haha just had to do that!!! **

**Lizzy: my name ain't lizzzy!**

**Me: yes it is! and guess what?! she finally got an account but this stupid site won't let her put up stories which sucks :( **

**Lizzy: yeah!!! it does i got like 3 chapters written! whatever that was funny and good. i liked it (: **

**Me: guesserrzz **

**Lizzy: ur retarded well ttyl peeps **

**Me: that was my amazing cuzin XD she's right ttyl **

**Alex: don't forget to R&R **

**Me: wtf?! How the hell did u get here?!**

**Alex: it's not hard….u use ur legs **

**Me: whatever but he's right R&R!!**

**Alex: bye! **


	7. IM BACK BABY!

**Hey my little lovelies! **

**Well, I know that I haven't updated this story for over a year, and I wanted you to know….I AM BACK! **

**I just took a long break, because my parents are 'getting time to themselves' so I lived with my cousins and their two boyfriends. **

**Well, I hope you all like. I'm so excited! Thanks! **

**Jojo **


End file.
